


My Silly, Clever Wendy

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Confessions, Drama, Epic Fail, Explanations, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Humor, Romance, Scheming, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter is surprised and Wendy is disappointed. But when all is said and done there is a happy ending. Bookverse, movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Silly, Clever Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Peter Pan_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to J.M. Barrie, and Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Revolution Studios.

"Wendy?"

"Shh!" the dark-haired girl shushed Peter without looking at him.

The curly-haired boy cocked his head curiously. He had been surprised to discover the girl sitting high up in a tree, holding a thick vine and peeking determinedly between the leaves; Wendy was a terrible tree climber and a little fearful of heights. How had she got way up here? And why did she give the impression of being on the warpath?

He rose a few inches into the air, straining to see what she was gazing at. "What are you looking at?"

"Stay down!" she hissed, swiftly pushing his head down with one hand. She glanced at him briefly. "And be quiet!" she added sternly.

"What are you doing?" he whispered gleefully, sensing a game was afoot and wishing to join in.

"Hiding—"

"Hide and seek?!" Peter said, smiling brightly, cockily. "I want to play!"

"No, Peter!" Wendy sighed heavily. "This is not a game. This is a _trap!_ See, this vine is looped over that branch and falls to the forest floor. Slightly and Curly have a vine set up in the same manner in another tree. Both are tied to a net on the path covered by leaves. The twins are lookouts, and will give the signal when she is close. And then…" The girl cackled softly. (Exactly how the magical boy imagined the wicked fairy who cursed the princess to prick her finger laughed in Wendy's story last night.)

"You did all this yourself?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," she replied proudly, her lips tilting upward in a little smile as she tightened her grip on the vine and watched through the branches.

Peter silently stared at her, his face serious. Then his green eyes twinkled. "You're _wonderful!_ " he breathed, admiration and something else he could not identify flowing through him. He touched her arm. "Wendy…"

A sudden sharp whistle was heard, and the boy was commanded with a wordless gesture to be quiet. Sensing the air grow heavy with anticipation and excitement, he attempted to see down to the forest floor, wanting to catch a glimpse of the approaching prey.

 _What creature is Wendy hoping to capture?_ he wondered. If he knew, he could help! The boy tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored him. Again he tapped her shoulder. All he received was a vigorous shake of the head. He pinched her arm lightly.

" _Wendy_ ," he whispered.

The girl turned to him, annoyed. "Not now!"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Shhhh!"

"But I want to help—!"

"Pete—"

" _Stop! Tiger Lily, it's a trap!_ "

John's loud outburst caught both children by surprise, and they unsuccessfully tried to see what was happening below. Multiple shouts, exclamations, and questions filled the air, complete chaos. Peter was just about to fly down to see what was going on when Wendy groaned. She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, John! He ruined _everything!_ " the girl exclaimed. "Weeks of planning wasted. I should have known he would not play his part." Her shoulders sagged.

Incredulously Peter blinked at her. "You were trying to trap Tiger Lily?"

"Yes!" Wendy said, her blue eyes flashing with frustration.

Puzzled, he probed, "Because…"

"Because, Peter, she likes you! She wants to be more than your friend, more than a mother! So then—"

Without warning, Peter impulsively leaned forward and placed a thimble on the girl's cheek. It was the first thimble he had ever given her (though he had received more than one from her). Her skin was unexpectedly soft and warm under his lips. Eventually he drew back, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. When he met Wendy's startled gaze his blush deepened. He almost laughed at her speechlessness.

Peter's smile was both shy and teasing. "It would be strange if Tiger Lily was my mother. But I do not want her to be that. There's only one Wendy-lady." He chuckled lightly when the girl gaped at him.

"My silly, clever Wendy," the boy said fondly, placing his hand over one of hers.

And as her shocked expression changed to delight, a sweet smile slowly brightening her face, boldly, he thimbled her again.

THE END


End file.
